


如梦 02

by yunhanluming



Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	如梦 02

压着截止日期汇完学费，分期余款一次付清，松本刷着樱井给的卡久违地无债一身轻。

首都医永远人满为患，二宫在跟完连环追尾事故的病人之后积累了不少手术经验，缝的线被老师拆掉再一针一针教他怎么进针，怎么掌握力道和针距。医院的节奏不比在学校里学习可以自己控制，随时可能出现的突发情况让二宫迅速成长起来，从外科转去血液内科进入新一轮实习，转到新环境意味着一套全新的学习，二宫学校医院两点一线，睡都直接睡在医院里，松本数周不见他，家里堆满了相叶从北海道寄来的快递，全都码放整齐搬进他房里。

二宫知道相叶不时会寄快递给他，内容物无一例外是吃的和一叠便签。虽然这个通讯便利的时代里他们随时可以视频或是通话，但两个实习医想要煲电话粥几乎是不可能的事，还没说几句一定会有一方被叫走。相叶已经毕业，实习之余基本泡在研究所里，手机锁在柜子里又想起什么话要说就顺手写在便签上，也不再整理就原样寄给二宫。

有时候还会叠成动物或是爱心，繁忙期的所有浪漫。

二宫躺在医院的休息室的沙发上，他做了一整天骨穿，进针点和进针方向已经熟到闭眼都能找准，磨人的是到达骨面之后的钻入，对他来说还是要费点力气，一天下来手臂酸痛抖个不停，收治了一个颈部砍伤的病人之后先是不小心扎了自己一针，又手软没按住动脉出血点被喷了一脸之后意识到不能再勉强，钻进休息室里小憩。

这种放松的时候往常他都用来拆相叶的小纸条，他几周没见到大兔子的幼稚留言，当下脱了白大褂决定回家，反正早就过了下班时间，为了第二天能更好地工作今天放弃加班是非常必要的。

有的人就是经不住想，思念冒了头就泄洪一般收不住，二宫小跑回家，玄关处却空空如也，松本正啃着三明治看书。

“快递都搬到你屋里去了。”

二宫点点头，蹲下换鞋时发现鞋面上还留着方才的血点，没及时清理和布料纤维结在一起，这双鞋还是相叶送他的，只能送去干洗店了。

厨房垃圾桶里扔着松本手里三明治的包装，层层叠叠花里胡哨，二宫记得这个过度包装届的典范，松本一直向他推荐，但二宫执意认为三明治里夹了鸡蛋肉类芝士生菜以外的东西就不能再算三明治了，他看着垃圾桶里那一长串外来语的商品名，鱼子酱什么的，把馅料和面包拆开摆盘完全就是高级料理。

松本满意的东西价格向来不会亲民，所以二宫也好久没再见他吃过，现在他不但一脸淡然地啃着手里的高档三明治，冰箱上贴着的水电煤单子也都敲上了已缴的章，二宫捧着水杯看他。

“你最近中彩票了？”

“没有没有，我哪来那么好的运气。”松本意识到自己手头宽裕以后是太张扬了，钱虽然是他正当所得，但他并不想让二宫知道他目前参与的是什么试验，至少这个时间点还不想。

“学费交了吧，没交现在也交不上了。”二宫没有深究，松本不会为了钱卖身卖肾他是知道的，除此以外他也不想干涉太多。

“嗯，交了，你最近都忙瘦了，要不要吃点？”

“不急。”二宫刚才见了血，现在不太有胃口，加之他现在脑子里塞满相叶雅纪，空了一天的胃也没什么感觉了。

他从松本身边经过，几周不见笔记相较从前条理清晰了不少，行长又一次坚定了经济基础决定一切的理念，每天被人追着要债哪里还能有心思对付医学院堆成山的教科书。

 

二宫钻进屋里，快递按大小堆叠起来从地上一直顶到天花板，他踩在椅子上把最上端的箱子拿下来，拆开果不其然是吃的和小纸条的组合。和果子的保质期短，手里这一盒已经不能吃了。

浪费钱……二宫皱着眉头把它丢进垃圾桶里，花了20来分钟拆完所有快递，便签放在桌上，然后把保质期内的食品和过期的分开堆放拍了张照片发给相叶，能吃的那堆少得可怜。

附言：下次如果你要给我买吃的不如直接把钱打到我账上。

“这些全都不能吃了？”松本听到他房里半天不停的动静，拉开一条门缝扒着看，正撞上二宫发完line苦兮兮地对着过期食品发愁，“好可惜啊……”

“这家伙到底有没有常识，保质期一共就10天，他买来第二天寄过来，两三天才到东京，要是碰上我们俩都不在家还要再拖几天才能拿到手，就只剩没几天了，一买又是这么多，他以为是养猪吗？”

有人养你还不乐意了，松本吐吐舌头，拿出一个90L的垃圾袋来帮他一起扔。

"吃不到男朋友买的东西不高兴就直说…我又不会笑你……还装不高兴…"松本把满满当当的垃圾袋丢进门外的垃圾桶里，小声嘀咕了一句。

拆完快递房间看着大了不少，二宫拆开一包咖喱仙贝当作零食，拿起一个折成兔子的便签仔细拆开，字迹清晰带着些花体，相叶还非常肉麻地把句号画成了心型。

相叶之前问过他一次这样寄是不是太乱了，如果二宫觉得麻烦以后他干脆还是空下来了发line或者整理到本子上。

二宫以不要在这种事上浪费时间为由拒绝了他，实则是他非常中意这种方式。

他们能够交流的时间太少，二宫完全可以忍受肉体上的远距离恋爱，但如果精神上也缺少沟通，那绝对就是矛盾的开端。

相叶原本就不是个懂得掩饰的人，二宫拿到他亲笔写的纸条，基本就能把他当时的状态猜个八九不离十。

撕歪的纸张是匆匆忙忙写的，一般也不会清晰到哪里去，歪歪斜斜的字体配上乱划一气的涂改，二宫就知道他忙得顾头不顾脚。

有一次二宫拿到手一张便签，正反两面满满当当写着我想你了，细看还有水渍干掉之后泛黄的印记，他想自己忙了一周没接电话把相叶冷落着，他也不至于哭吧，担心那边有什么意外夜班时悄悄发去一个视频通话，那头相叶刚从研究室出来，口罩遮住了大半张脸，最后告诉他只是北海道暴雪的时候在路上很想他，就找了一个公交车站避风顺手写下来了，字不好看是因为手冻僵了，水渍是飘到上面的雪花。

二宫提了一整天的心这才放下来，关心则乱说的就是那时候的他。

手里这张是用裁纸刀裁下来的，一行行写得整齐，都是吃了什么干了什么的日常，二宫猜测那是他晚上坐在桌前写的。

继而就想到了暖黄灯光下相叶的侧脸，也许和他此刻一样想到千里之外的恋人就会生出一抹笑意。

在恋爱方面并不属于黏人派的二宫也会有突然想要撒娇的念头，想离他近一点，可以闻到他身上草木系的香水味，额头抵在他胸口，相叶扑通扑通的心跳就会迅速加快到过速的临界点。

不过也只是一瞬间，耐得起来日方长的人才能坦然接受异地恋，如果还要让恋爱也成为负担之一，二宫真的不确定自己能不能扛得起这些压力。

除去日常外相叶还寄给他一个喜忧参半的消息，他的研究有了突破，也因此不能如期回到东京。

二宫拆着他积了大半个月都没看的便签，松本在门外探头探脑好半天恨不得盯穿他后背。

“进来啊你…”二宫连人带椅子转过去，伸出手来向他要书，“哪里不懂？”

“外科的BO原则……”松本原本正在犹豫要不要打扰他和小纸条温存的时间，既然二宫主动提出要教他了自然也不客气，顶着好好学习天天向上的脸凑过去。

问到一半两个人的手机就同时震了一下，拿起手机后又都此地无银三百两地往后撤了撤。

二宫那边是医院发来的短信，简短的四个字却让人格外不安。

【速回医院。】

松本的毫无疑问是樱井知道他康复以后安排的手术日期，定在他考试月结束后的一个周五。

两个人对视一眼就知道提问暂时无法继续，二宫简单收拾完桌上的东西拎起包就走。

“你不会是上班时间溜出来的吧……？”松本往日程上添了一笔，看着二宫急匆匆的样子发问。

“不是，我已经下班了。”虽说他平时只要没课都呆在医院里，也帮着处理过不少棘手的情况，但是二宫想破脑袋也想不出会有什么事非他一个实习医不可。

“那你走了是不是又要好久不回来啊。”松本撅起嘴，“搬家公司我找好了，定在下周三。”

原本相叶为期一年的研究下下周就要结束，二宫也就让松本挤在这个空当里搬来住一年，松本手头宽裕以后就迅速把新住处和搬家的一切事宜都安排妥当，在相叶回来和二宫卿卿我我之前他保证自己会找个地方落脚免得在他们边上发光发亮。

“他还要再过几个月才能回来，你的房子如果能拖一拖可以把搬家公司先回绝掉。”二宫打开门，立即被内外温差冻得一激灵，松本替他抱怨大医院没人性，连实习生都要压榨，抽出一条围巾来给他裹上。

“那我再去谈谈，你注意安全啊。”

二宫拢拢脖子上暖融融的围巾，确认没有什么忘带的东西之后就挥挥手转身消失在夜幕中，东京的夜晚仿佛蛰伏着吃人的凶兽，在夜色中奔走的人各有他们的不幸。

 

如松本料想的一般，二宫又开始长期的人间蒸发，到了约定的手术日期松本结束了最后一场考试一路小跑才准时赶到K所。樱井早已准备好手术，松本进门就被塞了件手术服。

“脱啊，等我帮你脱吗？”樱井抬手看看表，“你应该再早点来的，我跟你约的是手术时间，不是碰面时间。”

松本无视他的鸡蛋里挑骨头，拿着手术服环视一圈也没找到更衣室。

“在哪换……？”

“在这儿。”樱井甚至开始怀疑自己挑人的眼光，“谁教过你手术室里有更衣室？“眼见松本的脸又飞速涨红起来，只好补上一句他认为是安抚的话：”你在我眼里只是一坨肉块而已，没有任何社会属性。”

松本反而因此不服气起来，三两下换完衣服趴上手术台，他并不认为自己被数位摄影师夸赞过的肉体没魅力到要被人说成肉块。

“等等…”麻醉针顶到身上松本突然紧张起来，“没有助手……？”

“没有。”

“……也没有护士……？”

“没有。”

“那……”

“合约上应该已经写得很清楚了，既然你没记住那我就再重复一遍。”

手术开始的时间早就超过了樱井预定的，他并不想让松本慌慌张张影响配合度，拿出十足的耐心来再次重复手术流程。

“全植入式双极法，两个四级电极植入脊髓，信号发送器植入臀部下。电极用经皮穿刺法将电极送入椎管，局麻下将Touhy针刺入到硬膜外腔，再把电极顺着穿刺针往椎管内送，在X光透视下结合电刺激来确定电极的精确位置，为了能准确定位神经，我需要你全程保持清醒，所以不能全麻，切口和发送器直径一样大，一到三天就可以恢复。”

樱井放慢了语速，介绍完手术方案之后又一一说明监测设备的作用，松本难得听懂了他说的每一个字，在樱井可以开始了吗的询问下给出了肯定答复。

松本没想到跟的第一台手术就是在自己身上开刀，为了能准确观察到他的肌肉反应樱井最后决定使用侧卧位，他背对着樱井，面前只有滴滴作响的监控设备，麻药沿着神经游走的感觉非常强烈，樱井戴着手套在他身上的各个部位按压询问是否有感觉，视线徘徊在各个屏幕之间。松本想这也许就是他无法成为顶尖医生的原因，人怎么能是肉块呢？如果他和樱井换个位置，他一定不会用冷硬的语调给受术者的不安煽风点火。

解剖课对着福尔马林味浓重的大体老师，他有时会愣神想这个人的小腿骨有严重的炎症，也许直到死亡也没有得到很好的治疗，应该也是个不被生活善待的人。他是如何死去的，又是怀着怎样的心情决定把遗体捐献给医学院作研究用的。一走神就出岔子，最后总是要拖累同组的同学和他一起留下来粘好他放空时候弄断的血管。

二宫听他讲这种事的时候笑声从鼻子里冒出来，然后干脆利落地结果了一只侥幸逃过试验却因为不再无菌只能处理掉的小白鼠。

松本不忍心看，偏过头去盯着地板，二宫的声音就更清晰地传进一侧耳朵里。

“松润我觉得你可能真的不太适合当医生。”

这话没有说完，其实他想表达的并不是松本在这一行没有才能，而是如果为了成为一流医者松本要抛弃他特有的感性，二宫觉得比损失一个医生还要亏。

 

松本侧卧在床上觉得他在不在这里都一样，樱井需要的只是从他身上反应出来的数据，比他当模特的时候更没有价值感。

“动一下腿。”他神游的期间樱井已经初步完成了植入，正在确认信号发送器的位置会不会使松本行动受限，确认无异感后固定发送器进入下一步。

“我要开始定位了，有任何异感都告诉我。”

松本还没来得及应声，一股酥麻的快感就沿着脊椎传上来。

“波宽0.3ms，频率80Hz，强度5V。”

没有色情画面，没有性幻想，没有肢体接触，没有任何可以让他寄托这些快感的载体，松本躺在冰冷的手术床上，臀部的切口还淌着血没有缝合，他就这样被各种仪器包围着因为樱井口中那些数据勃起了。

樱井带戴着手套握住他的生殖器程式化地套弄了几下，松本有明显的被抽拉感，但麻药让体外的刺激失去了作用。

“有感觉吗？”

松本摇头。

排除仪器外的一切刺激，樱井盯着屏幕上的大脑成像以毫米为单位移动电极定位。

仪器并没有给他太大的刺激，松本只要调整呼吸就可以控制住不发出什么声响。穿刺针在体内游走的幅度很小，他根本感觉不到微小的位移对神经的影响，樱井更对他的感受没兴趣，根据成像移到一个大脑最活跃的位置后停下动作。

“定位完毕，最后再测试一下仪器能不能让你高潮就缝合。”

松本已经放弃对自己身体的掌控权，很专业地配合樱井把自己看作一个试验体。樱井已经知道他脾气不小，在他说完下一步之后松本只是抓紧了手术服的一角反而让他有些意外。

乖巧过头了。

“我要开始了。”这一句纯粹多余，他却莫名其妙说出口。

“嗯。”松本闷声回答。

“频率100Hz，强度8V，这是之前适应性测试里的最高强度，觉得不行要跟我说。”

樱井输入数据推下按钮，电流输出的瞬间松本整个人蜷缩起来。

控制性快感的神经自发活跃，松本谈不上舒服不舒服压不住的呻吟就一连串地冒出来，他看见自己攥成拳的手因为体温升高而迅速涨红，不难猜想到他现在整个人都是这个状态。

在手术台上，一个只见过两面的男人面前。

小腹处的酸胀快速累积起来，以往他都会停在这个状态无法射精，直到两手发酸之后作罢。术前体检的时候报告显示并非器质障碍，也就是他有射精的能力，究竟病因是什么并不影响樱井的试验，自然就没再检查下去。

“要射了告诉我。”

樱井对他的肉块理论以身作则，对松本的抽搐呻吟不为所动，转身拿了一个空试管，从背向松本的位置走到他正面准备采集精液做检测。

松本不想和他对视，只好把脸埋进手臂里，他人生的前二十四年里根本不知道什么是高潮，无从得知射精前的征兆。一股股快感冲击着大脑已经让他无法思考，羞耻和委屈加剧了混乱，于是在樱井提示过的前提下，他依然对于自己高潮前的征兆浑然不知，射了对方一身，还不自觉地突然伸手掐住了樱井的手腕。

“我说了要告诉我的吧…”樱井无奈地把身上的精液尽可能转移到试管里。精液量检测只能放在下次了，精子质量的比对还是可以马上着手做。

“对不起……”松本如梦初醒般收回手，不知道该先为他身上的精液还是手腕上的指印道歉。

“这是什么，性癖吗？一定要抓着别人才能高潮一类的。”樱井把试管放进试管架里，活动着无辜受害的手腕重新坐下缝合切口。他观察到松本龟头胀大阴囊收紧的射精前兆时就作好采集的准备，但直到松本伸出手抓住他之前，这些体征已经持续了好几分钟，手腕被抓住方向自然偏离，才会造成被人射了一身的惨状。

松本咬着下唇不回答，他也没法回答，高潮后强烈的空虚感袭来，他没有过这种体验，不知道源自什么，更无法驱赶，只能把自己缩得更紧。

“改掉。”缝合线被剪断，樱井完成了他的单人手术，以命令收尾。

不是“我建议……”或是“……比较好”的医生常用句式，只有两个字，不容拒绝。

 

之后换了人来把松本推进观察室，樱井给他安排单间应有尽有，比医院的vip病房有过之而无不及。虽然是小创口但24小时内松本还是行动受限，所以特意配给他一个护士。

有钱真好，入夜后松本整个人陷在柔软的被窝里，暖气加湿器能开的全部打开，享受着从开始就已经进入倒计时的高品质生活。

他没敢耽搁太久，在K所度过了一个周末就紧赶着回校上课，躺了两天让他整个人软软的犯懒，背包里和平时差不多重量的书现在背起来格外沉重。

最后还是决定回家洗个澡调整状态，松本放弃了去图书馆的念头打道回府。

客厅的灯亮着，相叶坐在沙发上一副疲态。

“你怎么在这儿…不是说要延期回来吗……”房间里一股霉味，肯定是闷了一周末。

“nino在哪？”相叶听到门把手被人转动的时候眼里有一瞬的光亮，见到来人是松本又迅速灰暗下去。

他的确是要延期回来，但是实验有了阶段性成果教授放他一个小长假，他买了当天的机票就飞回东京，二宫却突然玩起了失踪。

“学校医院和他实家我都问过了，都说两周前就没有消息了，没人知道他在哪，手机也关机，他是不是出事了？”

“最后一次见他是一个月前，我和他一起出门的，那时候说是去医院了。”松本意识到事态的严重性，拿出手机来给二宫发了条短信，坐到相叶身边揽住他肩膀。“好了，如果他连我的消息也不回，那明天就去报警。放心，他一直等着你呢，不会出事的。”

凑近了才发现相叶满眼血丝，也不知道多久没休息，松本逼着他洗漱躺到床上，自己再给烟味霉味混在一起的房子开窗通风。

二宫的电话这时候打进来，松本原想马上叫醒相叶一起接，又想到二宫搞失踪一定事出有因，最后还是在家门外接起来。

“松润我没事，你让相叶假期结束了就快回北海道吧。”

“你明知道他见不到你不可能回去的，告诉我你在哪，不然明天他真的要报警了。”

电话那头沉默下来，松本等着他回复，安静了一阵后传来手机被放下的声音，之后是脚步声，关门声，松本不确定之后他是不是还听到了一阵干呕。听起来二宫是在室内，洗手间离他不远。

等二宫再拿起手机的时候松本依然没有追问，二宫的呼吸格外沉重，好像被什么压得喘不上气。

“我知道了，我自己来解决，你别担心我。”

说完他就挂了电话，连追问的机会也没留给松本。

越是这样就越让人担心，松本靠在门外抽完一整根烟才进屋，刚躺下没几分钟的相叶已经穿戴整齐看似要出门的样子。

“他发短信说要跟我分手，开什么玩笑，这样我也信他没事我就真的是笨蛋了。”

松本没有拦着他冲出去，甚至还侧身给他让了道。相叶冲出门外的背影和那天的二宫很像，孤独且坚定，松本又生出那个念头来：东京的夜晚蛰伏着吃人的凶兽，在夜色中奔走的人各有他们的不幸

世间处处都是令人鼻酸的人间疼痛，此刻如果二宫身陷囹圄，谁也不能阻挡相叶披荆斩棘去做他的英雄。


End file.
